Delena Drabbles
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: this is my first attempt at writing this kind of thing. think of it more as a look into thier lives through ten different moments. i'm really quite proud of this and i hope you will all like it! Lemomy goodness in there and a preview of what's to come


_a/n: hello my loverly readers. Oh, I just can't stay away for more than few days. Writing Delena for you all is like an addiction I have of my own. After writing 'addiction' the other night in a hurry I realized just how important it is for me to take my time and fully commit to a piece. There was so much more I wanted for that story, and unfortunately I wrote it too late at night and didn't give it the polish I wish I had. All is said and done now, but I promise I will be giving the sequel (yes there will be a sequel before the month is over) my full attention. I was wondering though, would you all like it to be a one shot, or perhaps a chaptered story. I'm honestly debating….let me know what you think._

_Anyway, onto this. I love drabbles, don't ask me why but I do. Like sometimes when you have a sip of a fantastic wine or a bite of a dinner that's not yours and tastes all the more better because you know you can't have all of it, well to me that's what I am going to try and create for you here, but as always (since it's me) there is a twist….if you are particularly fond of a drabble that I include in this section of drabbles, let me know in your review and I will turn it into a full one shot- or more- to the best of my ability. This story is dedicated to each and every one of my regular reviewers and all the readers that keep coming back to support me. You're words inspire to keep me writing! So, here we go! Happy Reading!_

___Deal_

Damon stared over his hand, across the table to where Elena's eyes flicked worriedly between her seemingly lacking set of cards and his eyes. The candlelight flicked between them, picking up on the wind from their breathing. They were the only ones in the house, and aside from the crackling fire a few feet away, everything was silent. Currently, Damon was winning- and in more ways than one. He still wasn't entirely sure how he had gotten Elena to agree to play poker with him to begin with, especially strip poker. She sighed and met his bet, laying her cards down with one eye open. She may not be the best at this game, but she did know when she was losing.

He nodded, a cocky smirk twisting his lips as he showed his royal flush to her. The blood running through her began to rush faster as the blush crept into her cheeks, spreading over her face and down her neck. She'd already lost her shirt and shoes, leaving two possible choices in the moment. Without words, for they didn't need them- Damon watched as she stood and flicked open her jeans, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. If he had a working heart, he was sure it would be beating out of his chest right now.

_Bathing_

Elena tipped her head back in the bath water, moaning appreciatively as the warm water lapped at her skin. After the day she'd had a bubble bath was just what the doctor ordered. There was nothing for her to worry or think about in the moment, just the peace and quiet of escaping into the little world of her own for a few minutes. No doubt, when she got out there would be a message on her phone from someone, mostly like human or vampire demanding her to come help them with some new problem. Why couldn't Mystic Falls just give her a day off? Give them all a day off.

Eyes still closed, she reached out for the soap, letting her mind drift to Damon. The last time she'd seen him he'd been laying beside her on her bed watching as she'd fallen asleep. The look in his eyes had almost pained her, but the exhaustion from dealing with Bex all day had worn her out and she simply hadn't had the energy to talk more. When she woke this morning, he was gone leaving her with a cold bed, a empty heart and a desperation she'd been trying to suppress. The soap slipped from her fingers, but not into the water.

His voice was deep, dark and just a little dangerous. "Let me help you with that."

_Shimmering_

Damon watched from afar, he always seemed to be doing that. The snow had fallen on Mystic Falls a few days ago, so it was still bright and fluffy. By the end of the day, he knew that the heavy traffic of Monday would turn all the beautiful, pure white to dirt stained muck, but he couldn't help loving the sight of it anyway. The way it sparkled and shone was enough to even mesmerize his vampire eyes. He'd seen it all, done it all…well maybe not done it all. Just then, the thing he'd been desperate to do-however crude that may sound came out of the side door of the school all bundled up in her winter coat and scarf.

She was laughing at something Caroline had said, her arm wrapped around Bonnie, and he was sure he'd never heard anything more incredible in his life. She smiled, completely free for a moment with no worries and no problems to deal with. God, if only he could have her look at him like that. The light that had set the snow to glitter shone in her eyes now, and he found it impossible to look away from the sparkle. When their eyes connected over the lot, he froze. She'd never seen him before- and now that she had, he wasn't sure what to do. The shimmer of happiness never left her eyes as she excused herself from her friends and began walking towards him.

_Punch_

Damon watched as Elena did her best at beating the living hell out of the punching bag in his gym. She'd definitely improved in the latest weeks as she and Ric trained her to be a better fighter. He could still remember how she had felt in his arms the other day when he showed her the real way to a vampire's heart. He watched beads of sweat fall down her neck and shoulders, disappearing under the athletic bra she was wearing. There was something to be said for designers of women's fashions; they certainly kept the man in mind. She danced around the bad, lost in her own head as she continued to beat out her frustrations and worries into the leather.

He could remember all the times that she'd slapped him, the sting of anger and rejection he'd received. He couldn't exactly be mad at her for it- he'd definitely deserved a lot of those hits. He noticed then, that she wasn't wearing gloves and took a step forward. She would be no use to them with broken fingers, no matter how good she'd been trained. Perhaps she was taking this warrior princess thing too far. He called her name, but she heard nothing, and she didn't stop until he was behind her, his hands on her arms and spinning her around to face him.

_Snack_

Damon glared at the ceiling of his bedroom and fought back the urge of hunger. Dammit, he'd drained two bags already today, and they couldn't keep stealing from this hospital- but Dammit he was hungry. With a growl and a curse he pushed himself away from the mattress and stalked downstairs, noticing the light was on in the kitchen- stopping him from going down to the freezer. With all senses on alert he moved carefully and quietly through the living room- finding Elena sitting at the island and twirling her thumbs as if she'd been waiting for him all along.

He would have asked what she'd been doing there, yelled at her for risking her life to come into a house with the sadistic Stefan, but the look in her eyes stopped him, and as she slid from the stool, slowly approaching him, he could feel his hunger grow. "I thought you might be hungry." She said, her voice even and smooth like jazz music across his senses. Then she moved her dark hair over to one side of her neck and turned the bare skin toward him. "Maybe I could help with that."

_Desperation_

Elena could see it in his eyes; she could hear it in the air and sense it all around them. The reflection of her desperation for him shone back at her as she stepped closer. She had to have him, she had to have him now and she wasn't sure she could wait until they were home. His hands moved up to either side of her face, cradling her head between them as he looked into her eyes, into her soul. His breath was warm on her face and she could smell the faint traces of whiskey that never seemed to leave him. Kissing him would be like drinking a forbidden cocktail, and suddenly couldn't wait to get drunk. He seemed to have the same idea, and when he bent down to touch his lips to hers, everything else around them faded away.

She'd thought, hoped, wondered, feared that the first time they kissed- their first real kiss- that some of the ache for each other would subside and dull out. But it didn't, it only seemed to make it worse, and she found herself clinging to him and murmuring desperately between kisses to make her his. She didn't seem to be too alone in her thoughts, for the next moment she was up in his arms and being rushed through the house to find the next most comfortable surface to make love on.

_Clothes_

Elena's fingers fumbled with Damon's buttons as his lips trailed down her neck, sucking and nibbling to distract. She didn't really understand why he was trying to distract her from getting them more naked, and perhaps she would have asked had the only sounds her mouth could produce hadn't been sighs and moans. His shirt was on the floor the next minute, followed by hers and then her bra. He lifted her up, and locked her ankles behind his back, rushing her against the wall. The old wood at her back whined at the pressure, but she barely felt it. The rest of her body was aching and on fire- all she cared about was taking the rest of their clothes off.

Her hands found his belt and fought it open as his mouth moved down, leaving a hot wet trail of kisses to her breasts. She cried out as his tongue swirled around one of her nipples, sucking and biting once more. Oh, how she never tired of his touches, and hoped she never would. Then they were off and speeding down the hall towards his room again, and she thought this was it, they were finally gonna make it when he stopped and held her against the opposite wall this time. He couldn't wait to have her, and even with his vampire speed, he couldn't get to his room fast enough. She pushed his pants down over her hips and heard the tear of lace, so much for Victoria's Secret.

_Change_

Damon wasn't sure when it had happened. He wasn't sure exactly the moment when everything had been turned upside down for him and his quest to find Katherine had turned into his own internal war for Elena's heart. He wasn't sure when the change of his loyalties had begun to mess with his reasons for coming back to this town, but as she stood before him, completely bare and wanting him, he honestly could care. Tomorrow, when the sun had risen on a new day and the girl he loved was his, he would think about. He would think about how everything had changed for him, but now all that mattered was making her happy.

Her bare skin pressed against his clothed body and he desperately wished that he'd kept undressing as she did, not stood there mesmerized and watching. His hands swept over her, every inch of her he could touch at one moment, and as their lips met and their tongues battled he could remember everything, every moment they'd spent together. All the fights, and the tension and the war she'd gone through herself trying to decide what was better for her. Maybe there wasn't one moment it all changed for them either, maybe it wasn't that anything changed at all. As Damon laid her on the bed and slipped his shirt off, he began to realize that the only thing that changed was him opening his eyes to what he was destined for.

_Coffee_

Damon's nose prickled at the smell of roasted beans drifting through the house. He wasn't sure how that could be possible, considering he was in bed at home, completely alone again. Rolling over, and mumbling angrily about dreams and how tortuous they could be he did his best to push back the images of a naked Elena arching up against him and crying out his name. He sighed, then breathed in deeply, shocked to find that the smell of her was everywhere. His eyes opened, focusing first on the pillow where a few spots of blood stained the white fabric. Her shampoo seemed embedded in and around him and the perfume she wore occasionally hung in the air.

Realization hit him like a damn train and he felt as though a stake had been driven through his gut, but in the best possible way. It hadn't been a dream, it had all be real. He'd actually made love with Elena last night, in her bed, in her house and as the smell of coffee crawled up the stairs toward him, he sat up in bed doing his best to plaster a smile on his face instead of the surely dumbfounded look that was there. She walked through the door wearing only his tshirt and carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. For a moment he considered indulging in the drink, but the sight of her already had him out of bed and pulling her tight against him.

"Good morning to you too." She grinned, welcoming the kiss he offered, and returning it wholeheartedly.

_Sunshine_

Damon twirled the ring on his finger as he watched her through the window. The sunlight shone down on her, turning the ends of her hair and fiery red color. It was in his nature to ward off from the sun, and he thanked Emily for creating the ring for him so he didn't have to. Seeing Elena outside in the bright, warm rays of summer was exactly what he needed after the year they'd just been through. He'd lost a brother, she'd lost the first love of her life, but they'd both freed themselves from the hold that the Originals had on them. She was laughing and smiling, doing her best to grab the football before Matt threw it to Jeremy. It almost looked like a painting, and not one that he could intrude on.

Then she stopped, stopped moving, stopped laughing and looked at him. Just looked, the smile on her lips growing as their eyes connected. She waved at him to come outside, the only invitation he needed to get over his neurosis and join the only family he had. Tyler had the ball now and threw it to him with the hybrid strength he'd only just begun to tap into. Maybe he did belong in the sun after all, but more importantly as everyone made room for him and she moved to wrap her arms around him, he knew he belonged with her.

_a/n: there we are, my first set of drabbles. I had so much fun writing these, and I honestly don't know if I will be able to stop from turning them all into fics. I'd love to know what you all think, and if you'd like to see something more like this from me again. I look forward to hearing your thoughts and which one you liked the most. The original definition for drabble states that they are only supposed to be 100 words in length each, and I fear I went over that, but I just couldn't help myself. Haha thanks everyone!_


End file.
